I'm Not Going Back
by AM Wake
Summary: After Randy returns to the USMC in early 2015, his leave is pushed back to June of 2016. Randy surprises his girlfriend many times in many ways at Super Bowl 50 when he appears on satellite when she is on the field. But is he really on satellite?


In late 2014, CM Punk and AJ Lee announced their divorce.

In early 2015, Randy Orton announced he lied about leaving the USMC and had spent 38 days in a military prison. He says he was on a very long granted leave. He also announced he was dating AJ Lee. At that time, he was still the WWE Heavyweight Champion nudge AJ was still the WWE Divas Champion.

In early 2015, one week after his previous announcement, he was deployed once again to the on going crisis in the Middle East to protect the Gaza Strip after Gaza militants assassinated the President of Israel, causing fear that Israel would finally invade, starting what could possibly become WW3. The US sent multiple branches of military there, and this was Randy's time.

Here they were in 2016, the day of Super Bowl 50. Sean Diddy, Skylar Grey, and Jason Derülo were set to perform at half time. The teams were the St. Louis Rams and the Pittsburgh Steelers. They were in Levi's Stadium in California. On behalf of the Rams, the Rams head coach invited AJ Lee to Levi's stadium to appear during held time, where they would set up a satellite between her and Randy.

It was half time now. Sean, Skylar, and Jason stood in the Steelers end zone. After an announcement, AJ came out from Pittsburgh's tunnel with a microphone. The announcer, James, started to speak again, this time standing next to AJ.

"So AJ, we understand Randy has been deployed for over a year now?"

"Yes. A rough year."

"And when he is supposed to be on leave again?"

"He emailed me last night saying it was extended from next week..."

"Oh wow, well live from the Gaza Strip, from the 2nd Battalion, 6th Marine Regiment, Of the United States Marines, Captain Randall Orton!"

The big screen above the Rams end zone kicked to life. Standing there in blue dress uniform, hat on his head, was Randy Orton, looking like he hadn't aged a day.

"Hello, AJ." He said. He had obviously become more serious.

"R-Randy..." AJ replied into the mic, almost in tears.

"I was called earlier today and was told I would be here for another five months. Until June."

"And there isn't anyway for you to come home sooner?"She asked, a single tear falling.

"'Fraid not. And I got the email and pictures of our house in San Diego after you painted it. And the ones with the pictures of the 1 year old German Shepard you adopted. Adrian."

"Last week he passed training to become a police dog. But he ran away yesterday while I wasn't home..."

"Now that I think about it, there is a way I could come home sooner." He said smiling. He took off his hat suddenly and tossed it to someone.

"Run!" He yelled at someone. "AJ, look what's coming down the field."

AJ looked and almost screamed when she Adrian running down the field with something in his mouth. AJ kneeled down as he got to her. She took Randy's hat out of his mouth and stared down at it. She could barely opened her eyes and she heard the announcer start to speak.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome home from the Gaza Strip, Marine Captain Randall Orton!"

Sean and Skylar began to sing 'I'm coming home'. AJ looked up as the crowd roared.

And now running down the field from the Rams end zone, in blue dress uniform was Randy. AJ stood up and ran along side Adrian towards Randy with his hat in her hand, crying. They met in the middle of the field and stood there, hugging each other as Adrian sat beside them.

And as the song ended, another one began, this one by Jason Derülo. Randy, with invisible mic clipped to his collar so everyone could hear him, began to speak as Jason began to sing.

"AJ, I have one more surprise for you." He said. He realized that AJ hadn't yet figured out that the song was 'Marry Me'. He soon heard her gasp as she realized what song it was.

And his eyes never left hers, now both pairs filled with tears, as he reached into jacket pocket and got down on one knee. And as the chorus arrived, so did his million dollar question.

"April Jeanette Mendez, will you marry me?"

Before AJ could respond, Adrian got up and stood behind Randy. He got on his hind legs, putting his front paws on Randy's shoulders nudge his head on top of Randy's, giving AJ the cutest pair of eyes he could.

AJ dropped to her knees and took Randy's face in her hands and kissed him. Adrian started to howl. As the song ended, so did his howls. But Randy had one last thing to say.

"And AJ? I'm not going back."


End file.
